ggenwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
EXP Gain and Level Up Mechanics
This is an article on characters' and units' EXP Gain, as well as their level up system. Most are taken from the Japanese Wiki Standard EXP Gain This is the value which will be used as a base to the final character and unit EXP gain. This standard value is the same for both character and unit. The formula: Standard EXP = Enemy Base EXP Gain* (1 - (Unit Lv + Character Lv - 1) / 200) Enemy base EXP gain is not shown in game, but since when (Unit Lv + Character Lv - 1) = 0, standard EXP = enemy base EXP gain, then you can obtain enemy base EXP gain by using a Lv 1 character in a story unit (story units has no level, therefore level = 0). From this formula, it's obvious that the higher pilot level + unit level is, the harder it is to level up. For battleships, unit level is 1, and character level is the captain's level, which means it'll be faster to level up with a low level captain. Character EXP Gain After obtaining the standard EXP gain, the obtained value will be used in further calculations to obtained the character's EXP gain. The formula is different depending on the character's position: For Battleship Crews Character EXP = Standard EXP x (1 + (Captain's Charisma - 5) / 100) For Master Unit and Team Leader Character EXP = Standard EXP x (1 + (Self's charisma - 5) / 100) For Team members Character EXP = Standard EXP x ( 1 + (Leader's charisma + Self's charisma - 10) / 200) Note: This formula is a bit different from what the Japanese Wiki has, since I did some experiments on my own and found out that the Japanese Wiki doesn't really match the results I got, and the formula I gave above is the most accurate one to the results I obtained. Unit EXP Gain After obtaining the standard EXP gain, the obtained value will be used in further calculations to obtained the unit's EXP gain. The formula: Unit EXP = Normal EXP x (1 + (0.05 * Mechanic's Aptitude) + (0.02 * Mechanic's 'Mechanic Proficiency' Skill Lv)) Mechanic Aptitude value: S = 3, A = 2, B = 1, C = 0, D = -1, No mechanic = -1 Based on the above formula, it will be faster to level up a unit in a battleship with a mechanic that has S aptitude and has 'Mechanic Proficiency' skill at level 10. Character Growth Character's growth is shown as a graph in the lower left a character's stats page. It is affected by 3 things: 1.The character's own growth give 70% contribution. 2.The character's position give 15% contribution 3.The unit that the character is using. Position's contribution table: Unit Types: Unit type examples: Shooting: Heavyarms, Sniper type units. Melee: Mobile Fighters, Crossbone Gundams,Gouf type Speed: V2, Dom type Defense: Full Armor types, Large MAs (except the psycommu ones) Awakening: All U.C. psycommu equipped unit Unit Ability Points Each time a unit levels up, it gains ability points that is dependent on the unit's level. Unit Ability Point Required As you upgrade your unit, the AP required to upgrade a stat will increase as well. Each stat AP requirement is indpendent of each other; in other words, upgrading stat A won't affect the other stats' AP requirements. Unit Stat Gain Affected by 2 things: Pilot's level and Unit inheritance. Pilot Level effects: Inheritance: See here: Inheritance mechanics